Dreams To Sell
by Emily92
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange ponders the meaning of a recurring dream that has much more to it than meets the eye. Bellatrix/Voldemort, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, TR/MM, and AD/MM if you squint.


**Author's Notes:** This is my first time writing most of the characters that appear in this story, so feedback is greatly appreciated. Rated T for language and whole bunch of other things that don't belong in a K rated fic.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters nor the lullaby.

* * *

**Dreams To Sell**

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell_

_Angus is here with dreams to sell_

_Hush my sweet bairn and sleep without fear_

_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear."_

- "Dream Angus," Scottish Lullaby

Bellatrix Lestrange walked through Knockturn Alley, accompanied by her husband and Evan Rosier. It was the dead of night, and save for the three Death Eaters, the alley was abandoned. They were discussing the rise of their master. The Dark Lord had risen once more. Bellatrix smiled sadistically as she recalled it. After all of these years, her lord was back once again. He would rise and He would reign.

"What of you, Bella?" Rosier asked, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"What?" she demanded.

"Have you seen…Him?"

She smiled coyly, "Perhaps I have."

"Ah, Bella," Rosier replied, "Always so secretive, even in our school days."

"Secretive!" Rodolphus shook his head in disgust and disagreement.

Bellatrix turned and glared at her husband.

"What I'd do to you," she spat at Rodolphus, "A crutiatus curse might work well."

Rodolphus let out a heartless laugh and sneered at his wife, "Recycling the same curse that you used on the Longbottoms - you're not very original."

"You were there, too," her words were cold.

"Yes, but you've taken all the credit for it, haven't you?" her husband shot back.

"Come off it, both of you," Rosier intervened. Bellatrix gave Rudolphus a final stare, a murderous look in her eye.

"There's no point in arguing over such things," Rosier continued, "when He has risen once more - we should be joyous. Put aside your petty arguments."

* * *

Bellatrix shot up in bed. She had woken from that damned strange dream again. That dream! She couldn't stand it. She looked around the room. Rodolphus was nowhere to be found; he was probably with some cheap whore. Not that it bothered Bellatrix. The thought of some unsuspecting slut having to deal with the likes of Rodolphus made her laugh.

Her mind wandered back to that dream. She'd had it before, and it didn't make any sense. It was always the same. A woman, whose face she could not see and whose voice she could not place, sang to her. The woman sang the same blasted song every single time.

"Fine dreams to sell, Angus is here with dreams to sell," the voice had sung.

It didn't make any sense. Who the bloody hell was Angus?

She rested her head against the pillow again, trying to get it out of her head.

* * *

When she had been younger, years younger, Bellatrix had had dreams. She had wanted to be a leader, the first female Minister of Magic. She had dempt that she would lead the wizarding world to greatness. Then, she had married Rodolphus. She had very much liked the idea of being his wife at first - he was pureblood, from a powerful family.

Rodolphus, however, had demanded all of her time, her attention twenty-four seven. She had argued with him, that she was going to go out on her own, that she didn't want to be under his watch for every single second. She had defied him, because no one told Bellatrix Black what to do. As a result of her defiance, he had hit her.

And hit her.

And hit her.

And hit her.

Those had been the early days of their marriage. Then they had all been sent to Azkaban. Now that hey were out, Rodolphus didn't care anymore, and they both did as they pleased. Bellatrix had stopped loving him a long time ago. Bellatrix had a new love, had held that love for many years now.

Bellatrix loved Him.

* * *

"My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange addressed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had apparated here to see Him.

"Bella," The Dark Lord replied in a rough whisper, "Come in here."

"What brings you here, Bella?" He asked. Niagini slithered to her side.

"I have reports for you."

"Ah, my loyal spy. Do tell."

She told him everything - those whose loyalty she doubted, and those that she believed could be trusted.

"Thank you, Bella."

"I am your most loyal servant," she said.

"And I am grateful," The Dark Lord replied, "What of your husband, Bella? Does he remain true to our cause?"

"He is loyal but utter scum," she replied.

"An unfit spouse for my most loyal servant. We will have to do something about him, Bella."

She smiled slightly, "Whatever you wish."

* * *

"_Hush my sweet bairn and sleep without fear_

_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear."_

There it was, that damned voice again. Bellatrix simultaneously cursed it and wondered about its origins. She knew she had heard it before - it was vaguely familiar.

"Are you even listening to me at all?" Narcissa demanded as they sat in her living room.

"What is it, Cissy?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Never mind," Narcissa was clearly fed up, "What was so interesting to cause you to indulge in a daydream while I was talking?"

"Nothing," she replied shortly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Fat chance."

With her lower lip protruding, Narcissa looked like a sullen little girl. She had been the baby of the Black family, the youngest sister. As a child she had always been very entitled. Clearly, that particular trait had never left her. The two stayed in silence for awhile.

"Cissy?"

"What?"

"When Draco was a boy…did you sing to him?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "Unless you've developed a sudden interest in music or you and Rodolphus are expecting, I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"I've absolutely no idea how Lucius puts up with you."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just trying to place a song I think I might've heard somewhere," Bellatrix snapped.

"What song?"

"It goes on about dreams that are for sale and something about an Angus."

"That's a Scottish lullaby," Narcissa explained, "called 'Dream Angus.' I never sang it to Draco, though; you didn't hear it from me."

Bellatrix frowned, wondering where in Merlin's name she would have heard a Scottish lullaby.

* * *

Bellatrix arrived home after leaving Narcissa's house to find her husband and his brother in the middle of a discussion.

"Dumbledore needs to go," Rodolphus was saying.

"Obviously," Rastaban agreed with his brother. Rastaban always agreed with Rudolphus - it was pathetic, really.

"He's a disgrace to our world, the way he accepts mudbloods into that school," Rodolphus went on, "And clearly, he and his deputy are fucking."

Rastaban laughed heartlessly at that idea.

"It's only a matter of time until they're both out of the way," Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix silently agreed with him. She left the room before either of he brothers noticed her.

* * *

She saw Him shortly after that day with Narcissa. As usual, she gave Him the updates on who they could and could no longer trust.

"Your family is still loyal?" He asked.

She nodded in response.

"There is still the matter of that husband of yours, Bella," He sported an odd half smile, "Lord Voldemort does not typically punish those who are loyal, such as Rodolphus, but you, Bella, have showed me the utmost loyalty. Since he makes my Bella unhappy, we shall have to get rid of him."

She smiled, "How shall we rid ourselves of him, my darkest lord?"

He continued, as if He had not heard her, "There is still the matter of your future husband - Lord Voldemort cannot allow His Bella to be lonely. Think on that, Bellatrix. I shall see you again next week."

* * *

"_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear."_

There was that mysterious voice and its infuriatingly confusing words again. She paused. Perhaps this Scottish lullaby could be applied to her present situation. Rodolphus would soon be out of the way, allowing for her dreams to emerge once more. Once Rodolphus was gone, perhaps she could be with Him. With her lord. How many times had He called her His most loyal supporter? She was His right hand.

He had instructed her to consider whom she would like as a husband. When she saw Him, she would tell Him. She wanted _Him_. She wanted Him and Him alone. She would be His second-in-command. Thy didn't even need to be wed - she only wanted Him, and the power that would come along with it. These were her dreams, and she would have them. He could not possibly deny her - she was His staunchest supporter; He had said so Himself.

She smiled.

* * *

There was still the matter of Rodolphus, but she could take care of that easily. She waited till he was asleep; then she acted. Standing near the bed where he lay, she took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Avada Kedavra," she said, and thus she freed herself.

* * *

She went to Him right after she had killed Rodolphus.

"My Lord," she greeted Him, "My Darkest Lord."

"Bella," He said, "Come in."

"I have done it," Bellatrix said, "I've gotten rid of my scum of a husband and thought of my new love."

"Ah, Bella, always so hardworking and diligent. Do tell - who is it you fancy?"

"My Lord, You are the only one I serve; You are my utmost priority," she looked up at Him, "You are the one who will forever be the ultimate owner of my heart."

He laughed. It was a cruel and mirthless sound, "Bella, you ridiculous creature."

"But-but You said it Yourself - I am Your most loyal servant," she stuttered, upset, "What better a match? We devote ourselves to the same cause!"

"I would never marry my daughter," He said, His words cold.

"_What?" _she screeched, _"WHAT?" _

"Yes, Bella. I, your father. It comes as a surprise, I'm sure, but I did have a single offspring, a pathetic little girl, and that is you. You, Bella, my daughter."

She looked at Him in shock and horror, "No. No! Liar!"

"I speak nothing but the truth," He continued, "After I got rid of that harlot that was your mother - oh, she was a smart one, your mother, but very much like yourself, she began to get in the way. After I rid myself of her, I put you in the care of the Blacks."

She was hysterical, but He ignored her screams.

"Your desire for me is not as pure as you make it out to be; you want authority, you power hungry slut. You want to be my right hand, my second in command. I know of your foolish dreams. Don't look shocked; you forget that I am a skilled legilimens. I knew of this all along. I used you while I could, but now you will no longer be of help. Your feelings and silly desires will make you useless."

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell_

_Angus is here with dreams to sell."_

"You," she hissed, "You set me up."

"_Hush my sweet bairn and sleep without fear."_

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell."_

"And you made it easy, played right into it," He smiled cynically and took hold of his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

She fell to the ground. There was a look of distress on her dead face.

* * *

_The Prophet _reported it as a murder-suicide. They said that Azkaban escapee Bellatrix Lestrange had killed her husband and then taken her own life. He had set it up to look that way, transporting her body back to her house. At least half of the wizarding world had considered Bellatrix to be insane, so they were not overly surprised.

Minerva McGonagall was alone in the cemetery on that particular night, the words of _The Prophet_ swirling around in her mind. _Bellatrix Lestrange dead. Suicide. Crazy. Belonged in Azkaban. _

She knelt at the grave, trying to keep her emotions under control. She had not seen the grave's inhabitant for many years, but in that instant it seemed like yesterday that she had held the newborn baby in her arms. That had been so long ago. So much had changed.

Her husband gently put an arm on her shoulder.

"Would you like to be alone?" he asked.

Minerva nodded in response. She turned her attention back to the grave and ran her fingers over the headstone, desperately wishing that it had turned out differently. She remembered the tiny bundle that she had held in her arms, wishing desperately that her little girl could have had a different life. Heartbroken, she began to sing to her daughter as she had done many years ago.

"Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell

Angus is here with dreams to sell

Hush my sweet bairn and sleep without fear

Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear."


End file.
